


Does it hurt?

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Mirandy Wednesday Prompt Writings [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Non-Binary Andy, One-Shot, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, established Mirandy, powers, they/them pronouns for Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Miranda doesn't want to ask, but finally decides she needs to.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Mirandy Wednesday Prompt Writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782298
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Mirandy Pile of Stuff 2020 Wednesday Prompts





	Does it hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the deepwater prompt, shared by XV for the 'Wednesday Pile of Stuff Prompt Fest.'
> 
> "Does it hurt?" I said, "Coming back to life?"  
> "It's starting to." She said." It's starting to."
> 
> No beta, written in less than an hour, hope it's not trash, lol.

Miranda watched with a sharp gaze, chest tightening as day by day, Andy grew just a little bit stiffer.

She stayed quiet, holding her tongue, partly because she didn’t want to agitate her partner… and partly because she wasn’t sure that she wanted to know the answer to the question.

It was a few months after the accident when Caroline braved the waters, squeezing the air out of Miranda’s lungs as she spoke, “Andy?”

“Hmm?”

“Does it hurt?”

“Does what hurt?” Andy asked, looking up from their work to give Caroline their attention.

“Coming back to life?”

Andy shook their head. “Uh. Well, it hurts to die, but coming back doesn’t.”

“When was the first time you died? That you knew about your power?”

Miranda watched Andy’s face, watched the nuances of their expression, catching the sharp swallow and the tightness around their eyes. “I was six.”

“Oh. I didn’t know about my power until I was ten. And Cassidy figured out hers when we were eleven.”

“Caroline,” Miranda cut in, “Andy and I have a bit of work to finish before dinner, could you do us a favor, and check with Cara when dinner will be ready, and ask if your sister has finished her homework?”

“Yeah, okay. After dinner, can we watch a movie?”

“Absolutely, you and Cassidy can pick one out.” Miranda smiled and watched Caroline hop up from the couch and practically bounce out of the room. Goodness the amount of energy they had- she was almost envious.

She stayed quiet again, for a bit, knowing full well that Andy had not returned to their work, just as she hadn’t. She watched, eyes gentle but aware, as Andy gazed back.

“Andy, darling,” she finally broke the silence, knowing that she couldn’t put it off, and needed to finally ask, “Does it hurt, coming back to life?”

Andy gave her a wavering, pain-filled smile, tears gathering in their eyes. “It didn’t-”

“But?” Miranda questioned lightly.

Andy choked on an airy sob. “It’s starting to,” they broke down as Miranda wrapped her arms around them. “It’s starting to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right-o, thanks for reading!  
> Hope you like it.


End file.
